Always at my side, My Princess
by Haruno Angel
Summary: First FanFic for S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri : Cinta? Dengan seorang pangeran? Suatu impian yang diinginkan setiap gadis. Dan begitu pula dengan Haruno Sakura.


**Always at my side, My Princess**

 **Author: Fiola**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warn: AU!vers,miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Promt no. 21**

 **SasuSaku AU Fanfiction.**

 **.**

 _Cinta? Dengan seorang pangeran? Suatu impian yang diinginkan setiap gadis._

 _Dan begitu pula dengan Haruno Sakura_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, seorang gadis tengah menikmati dinginnya angin musim gugur dari jendelanya sampai ada suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Tuan Putri, anda dipanggil Ratu Mikoto ke ruang utama untuk bertemu dengannya." ucap seorang gadis bersurai kecoklatan, Rin.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana." Jawab sang gadis sedikit menolehkan kepalanya lalu ia menutup jendela yang tadinya tempat ia menghabiskan waktu setengah jam ini.

Sesampai di ruangan utama, penglihatan gadis itu menangkap wanita bersurai hitam yang diketahui sebagai Ratu Mikoto sementara didekatnya ada 2 orang pria, yang satunya kelihatan sudah tua yaitu sang Raja Fugaku dan yang satu lagi...

"Sakura! Kami berdua dan Sasuke sudah menunggumu."

Ya, Sasuke. 'Sang Pangeran Es'

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama." Tuturnya membungkukkan sedikit badan

"Ahah~ Sakura, tak usah secanggung itu." ujar Ratu Mikoto tersenyum "Panggil saja ayah dan ibu." lanjut sang Ratu masih tersenyum

"Baiklah.. Ibu" ucapnya canggung

"Nah, begitu." Ujar Mikoto senang "Kami akan membicarakan tentang pesta yang akan diadakan malam ini.. Pertama-tama duduklah dulu." sang Ratu menarik sebuah kursi kosong yang belum diduduki oleh siapa pun yang ada di sampingnya. Dengan lekas, Sakura berjalan dan duduk di samping Ratu kerajaan ini.

"Ehem.." sang Raja Fugaku berdeham yang menandakan ia akan berbicara.

"Kami berencana akan menunjukkan bahwa kalian sudah menikah, di pesta dansa." ucap Fugaku

Deg.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian berdua? Ini karna rakyat belum pernah melihat wajah Pangeran dan Putri mereka yang sudah menikah ini karna pernikahan kalian sangatlah dirahasiakan takut jika ada yang mencelakai kalian." Ucap Mikoto panjang dan lebar

"Hn." Respon sang pangeran, Sasuke

"Hm.. Boleh juga." susul respon Sakura setelah pangeran tersebut merespon perkataan ibunya

"Baiklah! Sekarang kalian sudah boleh pergi, bersiap-siaplah!" kata Mikoto kepada dua orang yang berbeda gender berusia lebih muda dari Mikoto dan Fugaku itu.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Ucap 2 orang itu bersamaan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menjauhi ruang utama.

"Mereka berdua sepertinya belum terbiasa ya." Mikoto memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan bersamaan tapi terlihat canggung

"Hn." kata sang suami merespon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ballroom istana kerajaan Uchiha itu terlihat mulai dipenuhi oleh para bangsawan sekaligus juga beberapa orang terkemuka di masyarakat. Ya, sejak Sakura Haruno, putri tunggal pasangan Ratu Mebuki dan Raja Kizashi dari kerajaan Haruno itu dipinang oleh Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu kerajaan Uchiha, ia sekarang tinggal di kerajaan sang 'suami'. Kamar mereka terpisah dikarenakan mereka berdua dikatakan belum cukup umur.

Nyatanya, umur mereka berdua hanya berbeda 1 tahun. Sakura 20 tahun sementara Sasuke 21 tahun.

Mereka masih canggung dengan statusnya baru menikah 1 bulan silam dan bisa dibilang ia belum terlalu mengenal suaminya karna ia dinikahi dengan mendadak dan ia juga tidak bisa menolak pemuda setampan itu bukan?. Yang pasti, ia mengetahui kalau Sasuke menyukai tomat.

"Putri, gaunmu belum diikat." ujar Rin mendekati Sakura "Eh? Benarkah?" ucapnya mencoba melihat ke belakang.

"Sini, biar saya yang merapikannya" Rin mengikatkan pita gaun Sakura agar jadi lebih rapi.

"Haha.. Tak usah secanggung itu padaku, Rin." Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar bahasa formal Rin, padahal mereka sedang berdua saja.

"Itu sudah seharusnya, Yang Mulia." Rin tersenyum setelah mengikat gaun Sakura sementara Sakura hanya cemberut dan Rin pun tertawa kecil.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya yang awalnya Rin menjadi sebuah cermin besar di hadapannya. Ia dapat melihat dirinya sendiri memakai gaun yang panjang berwarna merah muda yang disekitar tali bahunya terdapat bunga menghiasi begitu pula di pinggang dan bagian bawah gaun tersebut.

Rambutnya digelung ke atas dengan bunga Sakura sebagai pemanis, dan juga kalung perak yang buah kalungnya adalah lambang kerajaan Uchiha; kipas menggantung indah di leher putihnya.

Di tangan pun masih ada hiasan, seperti cincin pernikahan yang terselip manis di jari manis sebelah kiri Sakura.

"Ayo keluar, Rin." ujar gadis tersebut setelah ia rasa semuanya sudah lengkap.

Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu utama; tempat ia akan masuk ke ballroom yang sudah penuh dengan banyak orang dan di tengah jalan, tak sengaja ia bertemu 'suaminya'.

Ia terlihat terkejut dengan penampilan Sakura yang berubah menjadi seorang yang elegandan tak biasanya.

"Hn. Kau melupakan sesuatu." Ujar Sasuke membuatnya bingung lalu melewati Sakura menuju arah berlawanan.

'Apa maksudnya?' batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aduh.. Dimana Sasuke? Sebentar lagi kita akan masuk ke ballroom." terdengar oleh pendengaran Sakura begitu ia sampai di depan pintu utama.

"Sasuke belum datang?" tanya Sakura pada sang ibu Mikoto yang kebingungan mencari anak bungsunya itu.

"Iya.. Entah kema-" ucapan Ratu itu terpotng begitu melihat sang anak mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Astaga! Kau kemana saja Sasuke?!" tanya sang ibu.

"Hn. Aku mengambil ini." jawab pemuda tersebut menunjukkan tiara yang terlihat berkilauan dan indah pada ibunya.

"Ah, itu-"

"Tiaramu tak kau pakai, Pink." Ucap Sasuke meletakkan tiara tersebut di atas mahkota pink Sakura secara sembarang membuat semburat merah tipis di wajah Sakura.

Mikoto dan Mebuki yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Wahh... Otouto, romantis sekali." ujar kakak Sasuke merangkul leher Sasuke, Itachi.

"Tsk, berisik aniki." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura cepat-cepat merapikan tiaranya begitu sang ibu, Mikoto memberi aba-aba pintu akan segera dibuka.

Grep.

Dara satu ini terkejut begitu melihat lengannya sudah digenggam oleh Sasuke "Kita dilihat umum." Ucap Sasuke yang lebih tepatnya berbisik padanya.

Hatinya merasa sedikit sedih karna ia hanya bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke karna mereka berdua berada di depan umum. Jika begitu, setiap hari ada pesta dansa saja!

Kriet.

Bunyi pintu raksasa tersebut terbuka dan sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan situasi di dalam ballroom. Ramai. Satu kata itu cukup untuk mendefinisikannya keadaan dalam ruangan tersebut.

Begitu Ratu dan Raja kerajaan Uchiha berjalan Sasuke mengubah genggaman tangannya menjadi rangkulan tangan, ia menuntun Sakura perlahan. Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas tapi ia usahakan hilang karna ia dilihat oleh beratus atau pun ribu pasang mata.

"Hei, lihat sang pangeran. Tampan sekali."

"Coba jadi pacarku.."

"Istrinya cantik ya."

"Wah... Hei.."

Komentar orang-orang itu terdengar oleh Sakura. Ada yang berkomentar baik ada yang buruk. Telinganya terasa memanas karna komentar orang-orang itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasuke sedikit menunduk dan berbisik padanya "Jangan pedulikan mereka. Tersenyumlah, kau terlihat seperti patung."

Bisikkan Sasuke itu menyadarkan Sakura bahwa ia sedari tadi hanya terdiam kaku tanpa ekspresi apa pun. Dengan segera ia menampakkan senyuman pada wajahnya. Tanpa siapapun ketahui, Sasuke tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat tingkah Sakura, 'istrinya'.

Bukannya jadi semakin sepi, pesta itu jadi semakin lama semakin ramai dan meriah. Sakura yang duduk di salah satu kursi menghela nafas gusar karna banyak orang yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Entah itu teman Sasuke, orang dari kerajaan lain, ataupun hanya ingin menggoda Sakura saja.

Karna lelah di dalam terus, ia memutuskan keluar dari ruangan untuk sekadar menghirup udara segar.

Ia berjalan ke arah paviliun dan mendudukkan diri di bangku keramik dingin yang ada di paviliun tersebut. Ia melipat tangannya dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

Suara baritone itu terdengar khas di telinga gadis itu. Dengan enggan ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap pemuda pemilik bola mutiara onyx di matanya tersebut.

"Aku hanya... beristirahat." ujar Sakura singkat.

"Teme! Kenapa kau la-" terdengar suara cempreng milik pemuda bersurai pirang dan pemilik iris blue sapphire menatap ke arah sepasang suami-istri tersebut.

"Teme! Istrimu cantik sekali 'ttebayo!" puji pemuda itu membuat Sakura tersipu malu.

"Kenalkan! Aku Naruto Uzumaki." ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sakura seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku.. Sakura Uchiha" balasnya ikut mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Naruto walau sebenarnya tangannya sudah lelah karna banyak orang dijabat olehnya hari ini.

"Sudah acara perkenalannya?"

Suara itu membuat dua orang itu tersentak dan melepaskan jabatan tangan masing-masing.

"Heh, kau cemburu ya Teme?" goda Nruto menyikut Sasuke.

"Tsk, berisik. Ayo masuk, kita harus berdansa sebentar lagi." kata Sasuke tanpa sadar menarik tangan Sakura membuat wajah Sakura merona. "B-Baiklah."

Naruto hanya memandangi 2 insan itu dari kejauhan "Cih, dasar Teme."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu mereka berdua memasuki ballroom, musik mulai mengalun. Sasuke menarik Sakura ke tengah ballroom.

Lengannya yang kekar melingkar di pinggang Sakura sementara tangan yang lain memegangi tangan halus Sakura. Mereka berdua pun mulai menari dengan gerakan perlahan-lahan. Orang-orang mulai mengitari mereka berdua untuk berdansa juga. Lampu ruangan nampak meredup, penerangan dipusatkan pada Putri dan Pangeran muda itu .

Diperhatikan orang banyak membuat Sakura gugup. Terimakasih pada Sasuke Uchiha yang membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang dengan mengajaknya berdansa. Ia pun bersyukur dan berterimakasih banyak pada sang ibu, Mebuki yang dulu memaksanya mengikuti kelas tari. Jika dulu ia tidak ikut kelas tari itu, ia pasti sudah malu sekarang karena tak bisa berdansa.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura membuat Sakura sedikit memundurkan wajahnya "Tak usah gugup, Putri"

Sasuke memindahkan tangannya Sakura satu lagi ke lehernya, membuat Sakura mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke sementara Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sakura dan menarik Sakura agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Hal itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Iris klorofil jernihnya terlihat melihat ke arah lain karna malu.

Sasuke kembali berbisik pada Sakura "Hei Pink, tatap aku." Itu bukanlah sebuah permintaan melainkan sebuah perintah seorang Uchiha yang diharuskan untuk dituruti. Perlahan namun pasti, Sakura mengatensikan emeraldnya ke paras tampan pria tersebut.

Dan.. tebak apa yang ia lihat

Sasuke... tersenyum kepadanya!

Oh.. Astaga, di mata Sakura itu sangat menawan dan ia terlihat semakin tampan saja di tiap detiknya. Sasuke yang dikenal oleh dingin oleh siapa pun yang mengenalnya bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

Tentu saja, dia 'kan manusia. Tentu ia bisa tersenyum.

Tapi... Kemungkinan untuk melihat senyum dari pria itu hampir nol. Namun hari ini Sakura Uchiha, Istri Pangeran kerajaan Uchiha yang terkenal dinginnya bisa melihat secara langsung senyumannya. Lantas, wajahnya memerah memandang Sasuke sepanjang dansa mereka. Sampai dansa sudah berakhir.

1 jam kemudian, pesta pun berakhir.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di atas ranjang yang berukuran besar bahkan untuknya sendiri.

Ia belum berniat tidur walau sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah sangatlah lelah. Ia kembali memikirkan kejadian tadi, Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Gadis surai gulali ini tak akan bisa melupakan bagaimana Sasuke tersenyum padanya.

Blush.

Wajahnya kembali memerah, lekas ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tok... Tok...

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu sebanyak 2 kali dan begitu ia mengintip dari sela jarinya, ia melihat orang yang baru saja dipikirkn olehnya menyandarkan diri di pintu kamarnya

"S-Sejak kapan kau disitu?" ia masih mengintip lewat sela-sela jarinya

"Hn. Sejak kau berbaring di ranjang."

Dara muda itu segera bangun dan berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati pria tersebut bermaksud menanyakan maksud kedatangannya

"Ada apa?" tanyanya melipat tangan di depan dada

"Hn. Besok kau dengar saja dari ibu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menemuiku?"

"Ingin saja."

Sing. Seketika hening

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melangkahkan kaki ke taman istana untuk menemui sang Ratu kerajaan itu.

"Sakura~! Ayo kesini!" panggil sang ibunda yang baru saja selesai menyeruput tehnya begitu melihat Sakura.

"Kudengar dari Sasuke, ibu ingin bicara denganku." Mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi

"Hm.. iya.." ucapnya terjeda "Kami.. berencana menyatukan kamar kalian. Bagaimana?"

1.. 2.. 3..

"EH?!"

"Ya, ini karna..." Mikoto menyikut sang suami yang sedang minum teh dan membuatnya tersedak.

"Kami menganggap kalian sudah dewasa." Ucapan Mikoto dilanjutkan oleh sang suami

"Bagaimana? hanya 1 hari kok!" Mikoto menambahkan lagi.

"Hn."

"..."

"Kuanggap jawaban kalian berdua 'YA'." ujar Mikoto senang.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dan sekarang sudah malam. Terlalu cepat pikir Sakura yang kini terbaring di atas kasurnya.. ah- lebih tepatnya kasur Sasuke karna ia tidur di kamar Sasuke hari ini. Ia mendengar bunyi shower dari dalam kamar mandi yang menandakan orang yang di dalamnya sedang mandi. Sakura dapat merasakan degup jantungnya tak beraturan sekarang.

Kriet.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan wangi mint pun menguar begitu pintu tersebut dibuka. Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya Sakura bahwa Sasuke keluar hanya bertelanjang dada dan hanya ada handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

"Kyaa!" teriak Sakura seakan melihat hantu.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya walau tak terlalu terlihat karna ia pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ia lupa bahwa Sakura ada di kamarnya. Ia berusaha sesantai mungkin berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"K-Kenapa kau.." ucap Sakura pelan

"Hn. Aku lupa."

"..."

Sasuke membalikkan diri dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

Jika yang di dalam kamar seperti itu, lain halnya yang menguping di luar kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Kenapa Sakura berteriak? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hn. Mungkin"

3 orang ini, Itachi,Mikoto, dan.. Fugaku mengintip rupanya.

Itachi yang berusaha mengintip membuka sedikit pintu dan terkejutnya ia melihat Sakura sudah terkunci oleh lengan Sasuke

Sementara di dalam...

Sasuke yang kikuk dan baru saja selesai mengganti baju walau masih mengancing baju tak sengaja menginjak bola ping-pong yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kyaa!"

Untung saja Sasuke berhasil menopang diri dengan kedua lengannya yang tampak terlatih itu. Sakura hanya menatapnya dalam diam dengan muka merah.

Sementara di luar...

Tangan Itachi tergelincir di gagang pintu menyebabkan pintu terbuka lebar dan...

Brak.

Yang di dalam kamar hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya begitu melihat pintu terbuka lebar dan melihat ada 3 makhluk disana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke berdiri dan mendekati 3 orang itu

"T-Tidak ada!"

"I-Iya..Tidak ada Sasuke!"

"Kami hanya mengecek pintu."

Sing.

Ucapan Fugaku membuat 4 pasang mata itu menatap ke arahnya. 2 dengan tatapan horor dan 2 lagi dengan tatapan bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1 tahun setelah malam itu.

"Sasuke! Kau ingin mati membeku disitu?" teriak gadis bersurai gulali itu pada sang suami yang sedari tadi diam di tempat duduknya.

"Hn."

"Kutemani ya?"

"..."

Dan sekarang 2 orang itu terlihat sedang duduk di paviliun istana menikmati semilir angin yang menyejukkan yang sebenarnya dingin.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Aku..."

"Aku.. apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku.."

"Sakit?"

"B-Bukan!"

"Lalu? Hamil?"

Pletak.

"Aduh.. Sakit, Sakura!"

"Mencintaimu!" ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke dengan cara berteriak dan wajah memerah karena ulah Sasuke yang sebelumnya dan itu membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Sebenarnya setelah 6 bulan pernikahan mereka, Sakura sadar ia telah jatuh cinta sepenuhnya pada sang suami. Sakura sendiri bingung dengan alasannya.

Mungki karena dia baik, juga tampan, dan... hal yang tak bisa disebutkan oleh Sakura.

"Hn. Aku juga..." Sasuke menjeda ucapannya.

"Mencintaimu... dan kuharap kau akan selalu berada di sisiku, Sakura Uchiha." Ia mengecup lembut bibir sang gadis lalu beralih ke dahinya.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Sasuke."

-END-

A/N: Akhirnya selesai fanfic pertama untuk BTContest!

Semoga karya yang lain banyak yang memeriahkan BTContest ini ya~!

Ayo semuanya yang belum selesai fanficnya cepat diselesaikan ya~!

~Fiola.


End file.
